Toilet installation typically requires installing a closet flange on a finished floor and securing the toilet to the closet flange. The closet flange anchors the toilet to the floor and also seals the toilet to the closet drain pipe to prevent water leakage. The closet flange often is secured to the subfloor and/or underlayment. The position and number of closet flange fasteners (e.g., screws, bolts, and nails) is dependent on the type of closet flange being installed (e.g., Oatley, Charlotte, etc.), which in turn may be dependent on the toilet being installed. However, the flooring contractor may not know the type of closet flange the plumber will install. Consequently, when the plumber returns to install the closet flange, the closet flange fasteners may not align properly with the floor installed by the flooring contractor and/or the floor may be too close to the drain pipe. If the floor has been tiled, the plumber may chip, crack or otherwise damage the tiles when attempting to fix the alignment. As a result, the tiler may need to be recalled to fix the damage before the plumber can install the closet flange and toilet, which results in construction delays and wasted materials.